comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Moon Knight
Biografia del personaggio modifica Origini modifica Nato a Chicago, Illinois, Marc Spector diventa un mercenario, un marine e un pugile. Nella sua vita incontra il pilota francese Jean-Paul DuChamp, che diverrà presto suo amico. Marc inizia a lavorare per un mercenario di nome Raoul Bushman in Egitto, con un gruppo formato dal dottor Peter Alraune e da sua figlia Marlene. Durante la spedizione, nella quale viene ritrovata anche la statua del dio egiziano Khonshu, Bushman uccide il dr. Alraune. Anche Spector viene lasciato in fin di vita nel caldo deserto dell'Egitto. Raccolto dagli egiziani e portato al cospetto della statua di Khonshu, Spector apparentemente muore. Khonshu gli appare in una "visione" e gli chiede di divenire un dio guerriero sulla terra. Una seconda chance che Spector accetta e, dopo aver sconfitto Bushman, decide di tornare in America insieme a Marlene Alraune, a "Frenchie" (il nomignolo che ha dato al suo amico Jean-Paul DuChamp) e alla statua di Khonshu. Decide di diventare un vigilante, creandosi un costume e delle armi, e acquisendo il nome di battaglia di "Moon Knight". Dopo esser tornato negli Stati Uniti, Spector decide d'investire il denaro accumulato quand'era un mercenario, facendo una fortuna. Nel corso del tempo Spector si crea numerose identità come quella del milionario Steven Grant e quella del tassista Jake Lockley. In Werewolf by Night n. 32 viene supplicato dal Comitato di uccidere Jack Russell, ovvero Licantropus. Il pugno di Khonshu modifica Nella miniserie Fist of Khonshu del 1985, Spector viene telepaticamente convocato in Egitto dal dio Konshu. Qui riceve in dono un grande arsenale di armi, tutte rappresentate come delle Lune, e originariamente create da Occhio di Falco. Khonshu entra nel corpo di Spector, donandogli una superforza che beneficia della luna. Entra nei Vendicatori della Costa Ovest e instaura una relazione con Tigra. Durante una battaglia Khonshu viene espulso dal corpo di Moon Knight e quest'ultimo gli dice che lui non è "il tipo che entra" nei Vendicatori. Per questo Moon Knight abbandona il gruppo e si riunisce insieme ai suoi vecchi amici. Muore in battaglia, ma viene resuscitato dalla statua di Khonshu. Marc Spector: Moon Knight modifica Dopo "Fist of Khonshu" viene pubblicata una nuova serie, che presenta il socio teenager del protagonista, Jeff Wilde alias "Midnight". Egli è il figlio di "Midnight Man", un supercattivo delle prime storie. Il ragazzo è stato trasformato in cyborg ed è rimasto ucciso sulle pagine di "Amazing Spider-Man". In una storia Spector combatte suo fratello Randal intento a divenire Moon Knight. In quell'occasione Marc scopre che Khonshu non è il dio della vendetta ma della giustizia. In altre storie Spector presenta un suo nuovo costume fatto di adamantio. In queste storie DemoGoblin cerca di possederlo e, grazie all'aiuto di Mr. Fantastic e del Dr. Strange, Spector riesce a rimuovere il parassita. La serie termina bruscamente con la morte di Spector, deciso a salvare chi ama da un supercattivo computerizzato chiamato Seth e dal suo programma "Zero Hour". Resurrection War modifica Il personaggio di Spector viene resuscitato nel 1998 da Doug Moench, Tommy Edwards e Robert Campanella. Nel 1999, invece, Moench e Mark Texeira lavorano su una nuova miniserie chiamata High Strangeness che viene candidata per il "Comic Buyer's Guide Fan Award for Favorite Limited Series". Moon Knight: quarta serie modifica Nel 2006 il personaggio viene rilanciato dalla Marvel ad opera di Charlie Huston e David Finch, che ne narrano il ritorno come vigilante con modi duri e spietati come quelli del Punisher. In questa serie Marc Spector è caduto in un grave stato di depressione, dovuto sia alla frattura delle ginocchia (che lo ha costretto su una sedia a rotelle per un lungo periodo) che all'abbandono da parte della fidanzata Marlene, ed ha assunto grandi quantità di antidolorifici e di antidepressivi. Tornato ad indossare il manto di Moon Knight a seguito di un'aggressione da parte del mercenario Taskmaster (ingaggiato da una misteriosa società criminale), oggi Spector è costantemente perseguitato da una visione di Khonshu, che solo lui è in grado di vedere e sentire, che lo invita ad essere sempre più violento; se tale visione è frutto della sua pazzia o se sia davvero uno spirito sovrannaturale non è ancora stato chiarito. Gli eventi narrati avvengono contemporaneamente a Civil War; vediamo infatti Capitan America avvicinarsi a Marc Spector, avvertendolo di non immischiarsi e dicendogli apertamente che non lo vuole sotto il suo comando perché lo ritiene ancor più squilibrato di Frank Castle. Anche Stark lo contatta, chiedendogli di chiamarlo nel caso Cap dovesse rifarsi vivo. Spector rifiuta l'offerta, mostrando chiaramente la sua disapprovazione alla registrazione ma decidendo di non schierarsi su nessuno dei due fronti. Dopo un'iniziale neutralità, però, Marc Spector decide di arruolarsi tra gli eroi registrati, divenendo un eroe autorizzato. Ma i suoi metodi violenti e l'uccisione di un noto criminale noto come Spettro Nero fanno si che Tony Stark lo sospenda e faccia di lui un ricercato. Ma le unità S.H.I.E.L.D. non riescono a catturarlo, per cui la Commissione per le attività superumane decide di affidare la cattura di Moon Knight a Norman Osborn e i suoi Thunderbolts. Moon Knight resiste agli attacchi di Moonstone, Venom e lo Spadaccino, ma quando è Bullseye a dargli la caccia, capisce che il governo non vuole solo ca tturarlo ma ucciderlo, così decide di simulare la propria morte, facendo saltare in aria il suo covo, dove s i stava tenendo il duello con il letale cecchino. Sia Stark che Osborn dichiarano alle telecamere della morte di Moon Knight, ma Frenchie, suo amico ed ex socio, confida a Marlene Arlune, ex amante di Marc, che a morire è stato Marc Spector, ma Jake Lockley (una delle sue numerose identità) è ancora vivo: difatti, l'ex Moon Knight si è ritirato in Messico, dove non ha perso l'abitudine di massacrare i criminali. Scheda Tecnica Nome '''Marc Spector / Moon Knight '''Origine Marvel Comics Genere Uomo Classificazione 'Umano potenziato misticamente '''Età '''Tra 30 e i 50 anni '''Poteri Superforza, vlocità , agilità , resistenza, abilità nel corpo a corpo , nell'uso delle armi , resistenza agli attacchi psichici ( per via delle sue personalità multiple), Poteri derivanti dalla luna che lo rendono ancora più forte , volo , campi di forza, visione notturna , mimetizzazione ' '''Debolezza '''E' completamente fuori controllo '''Capacità Distruttiva '''Stradale / Piccolo edificio usando le armi '''Raggio d'azione '''Corpo a Corpo Alcuni metri con le armi '''Velocità 'Massimo umano' Durabilità Edificio Forza di Sollevamento '''2 tonnellate '''Resistenza '''Grande ( capace di combattere anche se ferito gravemente '''Equipaggiamento Standard '''Il suo costume in carbonadio che lo rende più forte e rapido , le sue armi ( shuriken , kunai , spade , bombe , coltelli) , un cavo in fibra con cui si sposta, un elicottero '''Intelligenza '''Ha svolto molti mestieri acquisendo grandi abilità , è imprevedibile per via del suo stile di combattimento '''Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari